


Pompeii

by razorkillrabbits



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Songfic, ish, its pretty sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorkillrabbits/pseuds/razorkillrabbits
Summary: Songfic to Pompeii by Bastille set to megopIt's p heckin' sad, but it does have a happy(ish) ending!!





	Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valeriange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriange/gifts).



 

_ I was left to my own devices _

_ Many days fell away with nothing to show _

 

Optimus felt overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to do anymore. They were quickly running out of options. The city had been under siege for days now, and with no end in sight. Civilians, no,  _ innocents  _ were under siege. 

And nothing they did seemed to even slow the bloodshed at all.

 

_ And the walls kept tumbling down _

_ In the city that we loved _

_ Gray clouds roll over the hills _

_ Bringing darkness from above _

 

More and more of the city was being turned to ruin. Important historical landmarks being turned to rubble, buildings of importance to so many were crumbling to the ground. More and more of Optimus’ home was being destroyed. The dust clouds never seemed to settle. Seekers never once stopped their bombardment of bombs, of absolute chaos. If they did, it was only for a short time to reload to drop more.

Hundreds were dead or dying and countless more were injured or missing. It seemed like more and more bots were being killed than could fight on the front lines to push back the Decepticons.

 

_ But if you close your eyes _

_ Does it almost feel like _

_ Nothing changed at all? _

_ And if you close your eyes _

_ Does it almost feel like _

_ You've been here before? _

_ How am I going to be an optimist about this? _

_ How am I going to be an optimist about this? _

 

Orion had smiled up at his friend. He loved sharing new books and theories with him. And it seemed like his friend loved hearing about them as much as Orion loved sharing them. He would ask such thought provoking questions and would have friendly debates about that day’s topic with Orion. 

The Hall of Records was where the two of them met most days. Some days it was other places, but mostly the Hall of Records. They would talk and laugh and talk some more until they got too loud and had to be told to be quiet for others were trying to read.

Now, when Optimus looked at what used to be the Hall of Records, all he saw was the wreckage and everything he sought to stop. Emptiness and regret and guilt was all he felt. Regret and guilt that he couldn’t stop the countless mechs from dying and guilt because he was still living when they were not. Emptiness for a time long gone and for which he couldn’t get back.

As Optimus walked the now abandoned halls, he could recall the time when there was no war, but peace. A happier time. When his old friend still wanted peace for all of Cybertron, for everyone to be seen as equal. Now, there was no trace of that in Megatron. Only hate.

 

_ We were caught up and lost in all of our vices _

_ In your pose as the dust settled around us _

 

They were so carefree back then. Not having to worry about war tactics and how many good mechs they were going to lose. They could laugh and talk about things, random things that didn’t make sense to anyone else but to them. 

Then they decided to take their ideas to the council, try to make them see that every Cybertronian deserves to be treated with equal respect. 

That’s when everything turned for the worse.

The council didn’t want to listen to a mech they deemed beneath them, only to Orion, who they thought of as equal. That began the tear in Orion’s and Megatronus’s relationship.

 

_ Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins? _

_ Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins? _

 

After weeks of nothing but bombs, of explosions and both ‘bots and ‘cons crying out, the siege finally ceased. 

At first Optimus thought the seekers were stopping to reload, but when the calm lasted for a few cycles, they began the process of recovering the dead and the injured.  There were so many injured. And so many more who didn’t make it. 

They also began the slow and tedious process of repairing the damaged city, clearing the rubble and ruins. Some buildings didn’t get touched by war, like the Hall of Records, but others weren’t so lucky, like the council building. It almost seemed intentional of which buildings the Decepticons wanted to get rid of.

At times, especially after such destruction, Optimus thought of trying to talk peace to Megatron. Try to make the ex-gladiator see reason, to stop this needless killing. Then he remembered that he isn’t the same mech he once knew, once loved. 

Megatron only saw hate, only saw destruction. No longer wish for a Cybertron where all Cybertronians could live, no longer wished for peace. No longer wished for Cybertronians to be able choose for themselves what they wanted to do. Now all he wanted was to conquer and rule Cybertron.

 

_ And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love _

_ (Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?) _

_ Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above _

_ (Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?) _

 

There was no going back now. Cybertron was in total ruin. The planet was corrupted to the core- no longer alive, no longer inhabitable. Many of the Autobot’s scientists knew of the consequences of such a horrible war. Optimus tried to help, but without an end to the war, there was not much he could do. 

After all the mechs who died trying to make Cybertron a place for every Cybertronian, they now had to leave it. All those mechs died in vain.

Hopefully one day, many stellar cycles in the future, they could return and live in a world untouched by war. Hopefully, one day soon.

However, even leaving their home planet did not seem to deter Megatron in the slightest. If anything, it seemed to stir him further. He now started attacking planet with organic life on them. 

Optimus couldn’t allow innocent people, organic or not, the fall in their war. Freedom was the right of everyone. No one deserved to be ruled by others.

 

_ But if you close your eyes _

_ Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? _

_ And if you close your eyes _

_ Does it almost feel like you've been here before? _

_ How am I going to be an optimist about this? _

_ How am I going to be an optimist about this? _

_ If you close your eyes _

_ Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? _

 

Finally, the war was over. They had finally won. Cybertron was restored. They could go back home! After millions of years of war, they could finally,  _ finally _ , go back home. Go back to the way things were.

Almost.

Cybertron was still in ruins. They would have to rebuild. Entire cities were turned to ash, and so many homes with them. So many  _ lives  _ with them. So many mechs died, so many friends, amicae,  _ conjunxes _ . Nothing would be the same. Not for a long time.

They begin the reconstruction of their home. First to be rebuilt was Iacon, now New Iacon, a city of new beginnings. And with new beginnings, come second chances. 

Megatron, the warlord, the murder of millions, finally, finally, sees what he had become. What the war made him into. He decides to try and salvage what little of his old self he has. 

He knows not everything will be back to the way things were before the war, but he can begin that process. He joins Optimus in helping the reconstruction efforts. He changes his alt mode back to what it was before the war and helps gather material needed to rebuild buildings he ordered destroyed. Soon, more and more of New Iacon and other cities are built. New houses are turned into homes. New lives are starting.

Optimus may not trust him as he once did, but things are looking brighter.

Things may not be the same as they were before the war, but they might. In time to come, things could seem as they never changed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!! This is my second fic overall, but the first in this fandom!!
> 
> I have more in the works, but will i ever post them? Who knows! I certainly Do Not!


End file.
